Skies Stick Around
by Split-Girl
Summary: The Three Great Skies can never die. They learned that the hard way through Yuni's empowered sight! But sadly, their Guardians aren't in the package, to their chagrin. And to Yuni's dismay, she's always born last and always the youngest! Right now in an era of Quirks, she was reborn as Midoriya Shizuku in Japan...pretending to be 'a healer'. Yuni!Izuku
1. Chapter 1

The Sky of Sight

When the Trinisette was awakened at Full Power to whoever held them at the time, there was another curse aimed at the other two Skies as well as Yuni foresaw, that not even Kawahira saw coming as she saw.

This was about a month after the Representative Battles.

'What?! Are you serious, Yuni?!' Kawahira choked out.

'Yes...when all Trinisette is in full power, we Skies...or should I say we _three poor sods_,' Byakuran and Tsuna choked while Kawahira raised an eyebrow at her wording, are doomed to Reincarnate, memories intact every century with the powers of all seven flames just like Kawahira-san does.' she said. 'Because in the future 80 years from now as we'd live a prosperous reign in our families, a new power will rise starting from China...and from then, the whole world will be in a rather one-sided black and white view of the world. And we're there to live through that until the Golden Age of All Might. And we always have to clean up the world's messes that we all took to alcohol and literally out of fucks to give.'

Byakuran and Tsuna gaped at her.

Is that what a little girl barely past toddlerhood should say?!

'That's a rather _interesting_ word of choice Yuni...' Kawahira is now twitching nonstop. 'I endured what a miserable race humanity has come while maintaining the balance I've been there, done that myself and now I have people to share my misery with.' Kawahira remarked with an exasperated sigh.

'If its that bad that even you of all people would go drunk...I'd say we have a lot of work to do for those eras.' Byakuran sighed. 'And I thought its bad being me!'

'What about our Guardians?!' Tsuna asked Yuni hopefully.

Yuni looked pained.

'We're all alone...just us...' Yuni choked out as this was shocking to the older males before her. 'Each time we Reincarnate, it'll always be different people...you know? Our curse didn't extend to them. This is all on us now.'

'You've got to be kidding...this is what our future is?' Tsuna squeaked in dismay.

'What about Flames, Yuni?' Kawahira frowned.

'Flames are replaced by the new power called Quirks.' said Yuni. 'By the time we get to the era of All Might, the only ones who can use flames are always the four of us. Nobody can use Flames any more as by that time, all who can use flames are gone as all power went to all four of us, knowledge all gone too. Our famiglias don't even exist anymore.'

'WHAT?!' her fellow bosses cried.

'...can we even handle all that power?' Kawahira sputtered, 'I'd be surprised if we don't get Incontinence once a while!'

'Sorry guys, we only have about three more generations before mafia society's all gone.' Yuni shook her head. 'World War III will happen soon in fifty years too, we have to prepare for that as well as fixing Enviromental Disasters starting now...by lowering the Sea Levels and cleaning up the oceans of trash because World War III will cause severe Climate Change that really will melt the ice, flooding many countries to their dooms. We have to restore the ice in Antartica and Arctic Circle with technology while we're still alive as our current selves.'

'Riiight...'

xxx

300 years later...

Midoriya Inko has given birth to a daughter, Shizuku.

During her pregnancy, she always feels unusually-warm in her stomach, like the temperature of a hot drink in her first two weeks of pregnancy. Then come weeks close to due date, she has visions. Visions of her daughter in her womb, showing her her disastrous life if she doesn't divorce her husband and soon.

Sure he works overseas, but fell into bad company, and got addicted to gambling and alcohol. He would be plunged into debt from Loan Sharks...and flee all his debts while foisting it all on her, causing her to be in constant danger with her daughter. This all explains why they haven't gotten their monthly money from her husband yet!

Choking, Inko went to the Hero Agency of Sir NightEye and begged to see him frantically on her daughter's suggestion.

'How can I help you, Madam?' Sir NightEye asked the pale-faced, heavily pregnant woman.

'Sir NightEye...m-my daughter's Quirk showed me things...' Inko choked out. 'It came as dreams...that our life will be in danger.'

'Your daughter?' Sir NightEye frowned.

'She's not born yet which is why I see what she sees for now.' Inko looked at her swollen stomach as Sir NightEye, Bubble Girl and Centipeder stared at her, wide-eyed. 'My husband Hisashi works as a Consultant overseas in America. He used to send me money monthly so we could pay off our housing loans and furnish our home to prepare for a child...we just got married last year.' she sniffled. 'But he fell into bad company who introduced him five months ago to gambling which is why I haven't received my monthly money in those months, I had to scrimp up and asking my parents and in-laws for help to get by but they haven't much to spare either! At this rate my daughter will be born malnourished! Not only that, when she's born, a Loan Shark will visit my Hospital Room saying my husband told them I'll pay for all his debts while he disappeared somewhere and somebody's gotta pay! Please help us!' she wailed desperately. 'We only have a month and half before he passes all his debts to me! There's no way I can pay!'

'Give us all information you have on your husband madam and we'll investigate so we can help you.' said Sir NightEye grimly. 'But have you seen what happens if we stopped your husband and helped you out?'

'...h-he won't be too happy he got busted.' Inko choked out. 'Sure he can go home, but...he'll take it out on us, blaming us for his self-gained issues and getting fired from work. His boss at work greatly cares for his company's image and PR, and an employee getting caught by heroes damages his business' reputation so he was fired before the media finds out.' she said shakily. 'Divorce and him far away from us will be of relief.' she stated morosely. 'Where did the man I married go...my marriage didn't even last past two years!' she sniffled before sobbing.

'We'll take action as soon as you give us information madam.' said Sir NightEye sympathetically to the soon-to-be divorcee. 'We need your cooperation for you and your daughter's sake.'

With that, his Agency took action. After investigating America and the source of his client's money, Sir NightEye has talked to the boss of his client's husband about the matters, with proof he did get money from Loan Sharks. He ensured that Midoriya Hisashi's salary for this month, will go to his pregnant poverished wife would need it more for bills, than have the man's lucrative salary go to a casino. He also has to wait for the right time to arrest the man and the Loan Sharks he was involved with for the safety of his client.

It wasn't easy, but he got it done. When he got back, Inko won the Grand Prize of a lottery with her unborn daughter's help which is why he got quite the fee for all his work. Well, a Consultant's Salary is stupidly huge...he got the man's remaining three months of salary from the man's boss as his pay from the grateful divorcee!

Welp, all's well that ends well.

NightEye thought that's the last he'll hear from his client?

Not quite, considering he has to do one hell of a job for that...and the ramifications that came with it.

xxx

When Shizuku was born, she was a rare case of Quirk-From-Birth according to the doctors but they have no idea what her Quirk is. Her eyes were glowing Amber upon birth, before fading back to green.

Her mother was able to care well for her unfortunately-stunted daughter as she was a malnourished mother herself. Inko was sad her daughter wasn't able to get all she needed during her development due to money issues.

With big money she won off a lottery she put in her new bank account for safety, she and her daughter were able to live comfortably.

Well, she did win 700 million yen...and that's enough for several years of comfortable living. On average, a family of two spends about nearly 3 million a year or so depending on lifestyle, and that 700 million will go a very long way. Inko computed that 4 million a year, 84 million will be spent in 21 years. Basically that 700 million is way too huge! Inko felt for her whole life, barely 250 million will be spent, with the rest left to her daughter as a small inheritance. Surely with a Quirk like hers, money won't be an issue anymore, yes?

Well, the first three years however, are super expensive due to baby needs and stuff...that, and Inko researched in the internet how to help her stunted child catch up before Elementary comes to avoid bully issues! Healthy diet, vitamins and supplements...all to catch up. Her daughter was very cute!

But when Shizuku was four years old...by then she can talk, and her hair a nice straight bob...

'Mama, door, now.' Shizuku piped up while she and her mother watched cartoons together. 'NightEye's here in a minute.'

'Wait, what?! I don't remember calling him.' Inko gasped out.

'He's here for my help.'

Well, Inko thought, since then, NightEye who's usually in a disguise visits her child for consultation about dangerous cases he feels a casualty may happen in when if he's at his wits end. He says he only will ask her for what she knows if its a really dangerous one.

Her daughter is a very powerful Precognitive she could see years ahead and can use her power on a whim any time with no limits. Due to this, she also hid her ability, and with string-pulling, registered officially as a Healer for her safety...on Shizuku's insistence herself, in exchange for helping NightEye on her first case with him. Her daughter has a lot of fire-oriented Quirks, to the adults' surprise, capable of making multi-colored flames that has many functions. Still burns though. She calls her flame abilities 'Rainbow Pyro'. Per color...has a different function. Shizuku was thus, an unofficial Sidekick to Sir NightEye...who was All-Might's Sidekick.

She is also highly-aware of Quirk Thieves so she's making herself as unappealing as possible as well.

Her game-breaking warning when she was nine?

'Hey All-Might will gain a game-breaking injury from All For One that will limit his hero time to three hours. His Respiratory will be totally shot even with Recovery Girl after surgery but that period can extend if I'm onboard.' said Shizuku.

'WHAT?!'

xxx

In NightEye's Office that All-Might also uses...he, Gran Torino and the police who are in a need-to-know basis waited for him to come back.

But he was pale-faced.

'Well? What did your anonymous source say this time?' All-Might asked his sick-looking Sidekick.

'All-Might...this person said you will receive an injury that will spell your early retirement after you defeat him but he'll escape.' Sir NightEye choked out. 'Severe Respiratory System Damage even post-surgery and Recovery Girl would restrict you to a three hour limit in battle in the future!'

'WHAT?!' the police and Gran Torino exclaimed.

'That bad huh? I guess he'll really try to kill me for real this time but I got lucky with that.' All-Might frowned. 'I'll do what I can do to avert that little problem and lessen damage to me but that's being too optimistic. I can't make promises.' he shook his head. 'That bastard was never easy to begin with.'

(Try as he may, he managed to lessen damage somehow using his own intestines as a sacrifice, not his lungs, this got him chewed out by all who knew him...)

xxx

'That moron of all morons!' Gran Torino fumed as outside the ER, he, NightEye and Inko waited outside the Emergency Room. 'Just so he won't lose his lungs he used his own Intestines as a sacrifice replacement! I can't believe this!'

'I also can't believe the source is still a little girl.' said Tsuragamae Kenji, shaking his doggy head. 'I understand that she is to be kept a secret for her and her mother's safety but still...'

'No means no Chief.' said NightEye darkly. 'Young Hawks is a perfect example if Shizuku gets the unwanted eye of the HPSC and he hasn't even left UA yet. And being sponsored by that stupidly-understaffed organization, its easy for Villains to infiltrate and gain intel. The Mother and daughter will be fatally compromised. The little who know, the better. Why else did I have them wear a helmet on the way here while the kid works in that ER?!'

'I agree.' said Gran Torino. 'Those guys are just as stupidly-picky on who they hire as well.' he sighed.

Hours later...

'Its done.' Recovery Girl sighed as she came out with Shizuku.

'How is he?' Gran Torino asked her.

'We had to cut some parts off and reconnect his Intestines as some parts are crushed beyond even out help.' Recovery Girl scowled. 'At least he can still function normally but focus had to be at the bottom of his spine the most. Otherwise he can never walk ever again!'

'THAT IDIOT!' NightEye and Gran Torino howled.

'Well, this kiddo saved his ability to walk again at least.' said Recovery Girl. 'I was able to focus on his guts while she focused on his spine and spinal cord. For a kiddo your competence is astounding.' he praised Shizuku. 'At least with your ability I can retire in fifteen years!'

'My daughter is that good?!' Inko gasped out.

'Yes.' said Recovery Girl. 'Its why I'm confident with my own retirement one day, these old bones can relax then.' she said, beaming. 'For said idiot, no active duty for at least six months after leaving hospital...or else. Have the media know that so they won't expect him for a while.'

This was how Yuni, now Midoriya Shizuku, debuted as an Unknown Hero.


	2. Mysterious Helper: The Day Before

Mysterious Helper: The Day Before

For the Pro Heroes involved in the war against All For One and his organization...

All Pros are present, even the aging Recovery Girl.

But what baffled them, is the mysterious person in a full-body - and head - suit. A white and orange suit with the orange being the major color aspect. They even have a voice-changer!

This small person accompanied NightEye's party. By how their body language suggested, this person is a female. Age: Unknown. Voice-Changer making them sound robotic. She also carried a tablet.

'It's for her safety that anonymity is a must, so don't ask.' said NightEye gruffly. 'And Yuni's MY Sidekick so anything you want to ask her, ask me first.'

For those who wasn't in the know, she is 'just a healer'. But to those in-the-know, she's their Intel Source and assisted NightEye in game plan through chat.

But upon ending up in the tent where she was there, alone with beaten-up villains tied up in chains...

'Er, Yuni-chan, you did this?' Crust asked the girl, baffled.

'A purplish black mist invaded the inside of our recovery tent and out came Villains, so...I took steps.' said Shizuku flatly as Recovery Girl chuckled at Crust's pole-axed expression.

'Ho-ho-ho! For one so young, she's very strong.' Recovery Girl highly praised her. 'I need not worry while everyone's away, I have a good protector here myself. So what needs fixing dearie?'

'Well, due to a threat to your lives I was sent here to check up on you but it appears it wasn't needed...but I could use some fixing so I can get back there in top shape. Its nuts in there!' Crust exclaimed as Shizuku went to him to treat his injuries with yellowish flames that spark like fireworks. 'That's a cute-looking fire kiddo...it looks like fireworks.' Crust commented, amazed as said fireworks rapidly healed his wounds. But the yellow sparks was outlined with purple, making quite the odd combination.

After healing, Crust quickly ran off.

After a long war...the Pro-Heroes came back, very very hurt, but victorious.

The worst of it all, was All-Might who fought All-For-One.

'Minor to Moderate Injuries, to the orange beds! To those with severe injuries to the red beds!' Recovery Girl barked quickly. 'You're old enough to know your condition!' Beside each colored bed is a small stool containing large bowls of curry rice, particularly to those with large bodies. 'You can all eat while we treat your injuries.'

'Hahaha, we won but it was rough!' said All-Might cheerfully while coughing up blood.

'Rough my ass! You have an effing hole in your gut!' Gran Torino yelled. 'Idiot boy! I know you avoided the prediction but that doesn't mean you'll sacrifice other body parts instead!' he howled, bopping All-Might hard on the head.

'OW! Hey no bullying the injured!' All-Might whined as the heroes cracked at his expense. And instead of dinner, due to holes in his gut, he got several Nutritional IV Drips instead and complained about it and he got a retort from Recovery Girl, 'Like hell you can eat with a hole in your gut!'

'That's All-Might for you, laughing away an injury...' said Eraserhead wryly. 'That's bound to piss people off.'

'Hey Yuni-chan, you'll take care of minor ones right?' Best Jeanist asked the girl who nodded.

'Yes. Recovery Girl will handle ones with severe to fatal cases.' said Shizuku professionally. 'They need on-the-field surgery before she gives the kisses. 'Anything else, is my job. Please sit and eat, so after healing you have enough strength to go home, worry about your reports tomorrow. Your own selves come first.'

'Haha, yes yes...' once the weary heroes sat down to eat the nice-smelling curries that have bite-sized meats and large cuts of onions and very-soft potatoes...they enjoyed a big dinner while the girl went around disinfecting their wounds, before...lighting it up on fire?!

...Shizuku flared out white flames with purple edges that looked like fireworks that got over twenty people's eyeballs popping. NightEye pretty much scoffed.

'FIRE?!'

'Hey, they don't need _cauterizing_!'

'...and you call yourselves adults...'

That pretty much caught Endeavor's attention by the Red Bay.

'Oh don't worry, its warm and harmless and fixes you up!' said Crust. 'You won't burn!' he grinned with a thumbs-up. 'Besides, its cute! Like summer fireworks!'

'Now that you mention it...' Present Mic gasped out as the pain is disappearing. 'They really do!'

'You'll be 'on fire' until its done its job, so chill there.' said Shizuku with a snort. 'Once your injuries are healed and you all had dinner, you can go home.'

"Flames that heal? You got to be kidding me?!" Endeavor thought with a calculating stare.

Well, almost everyone did just that, but the big bodied ones were made to stay due to having to carry All-Might to the nearest hospital for surgery...

Next day, NightEye found himself bugged by Endeavor about the identity of his mysterious sidekick about her identity. NightEye was adamant in saying no, identity protected even by higher echelons for the sake of the next generation to survive as 'We're not young forever and Recovery Girl's getting on in years.' said NightEye. 'Everyone needs that girl and her information is strictly protected. If you want to know, bug the higher-ups. Even they won't tell you.' he snorted. 'Underage she may be but she was vital to our survival prospects in the field it took a lot of talking and paperwork just to allow her to come with us as she's not even a Licensed Hero.'

Grumbling, Endeavor left, but he got a hint.

The girl's age.

Due to Quirks, people come in all forms, shapes and sizes. Literally. Thus height doesn't define age nowadays.

The girl could possibly be the same age or slightly older than his youngest.

He'll know who it is come UA Festival, the wait won't be long then.

He gave his son an order years later.

xxx

Years later...

'Yuni-chan' is now 14 years old, in Orudera Junior High, wearing a black seifuku with a red ribbon.

The uniform originally made her twitch, reminding her of the anime Hell Girl centuries ago.

'You guys are all third years now!' their Homeroom Teacher was a person Shizuku did not like.

She once complained to NightEye for help as the teachers in her school, are heavily-biased into favoritism levels, and lets bad behavior get away as long as they have 'cool quirks', so all manners literally went out the window. Social and Status Stigma quickly formed, bullying ensued, etc!

Unfortunately, this wasn't NightEye's scope, but she COULD do something by recording 'Psych Evaluations' to aid schools in rejecting those with 'un-hero' behavior. But sadly, powerful Quirks have to be 'exempted' than let the Villains have them. She can also send him files about the teachers which he would then, forward to DepEd...

...but try as she may, her school still ends up with behavioral-crappy teachers.

All-For-One may be defeated but he escaped through a Portal Quirk. That means as they speak, he's rebuilding his organization from scratch. All Hero Courses will have to 'do their darndest' to rehabilitate these kids!' so until then, she ensured she was Class Representative and did what she could in her class and 'ran a tight ship'.

'You have to seriously _think_ about your future!' said the teacher, smacking some files on the desk. 'I would hand out these Future Career forms but...I assume you ALL want to be heroes!'

'YEEEEAAAAHHH!' the class roared in cheers, showing off their Quirks, making Shizuku sigh.

"These powers are not toys but sadly, this school's disciplining ability shot the progress Elementary Teachers must have made." she thought wryly.

'Yes, you all have wonderful Quirks, but its against the rules to use them in school!'

'Sensei! Don't lump me in with these losers!' Bakugo Katsuki, an aggressive boy with a large ego and overconfidence, with crudeness and arrogance to match. 'As if I had anything like their crappy Quirks. Hah!' he leaned on his chair, foot on his desk as if he's right at home!

'FEET OFF THE TABLE!' Shizuku snapped, whacking him with a harisen.

'What the hell woman?!' Bakugo sputtered and he just keeps getting whacks. 'OI! Stop it already!'

'Feet off the table and I'll stop!' grumbling, he obeyed.

'Honestly...' Shizuku went back to her seat.

'That's Class Rep for you!' the guys howled in laughter.

'Quirks are nothin' against her, ah, Katsuki?'

'Shaddap!'

Midoriya Shizuku, Class Rep and the prettiest girl in school, was quite the Disciplinarian that she brought her class to heel at least. But alas, there will always be a Problem Child...

...said Problem Child being Bakugo Katsuki.

'Ahhh Midoriya and Bakugo!' the teacher chirped. 'You two who aced the Mock Exams are aiming for UA of course?'

'Well, yes.' said Shizuku with a cough. 'My house _is fifteen minutes away out of convenience_.'

The teacher and class gaped at her before all hell broke loose.

'Convenience?!'

'That school has like, a cut-off of only 79!'

'You gotta be kidding me! Going to UA out of convenience?! Have some ambition woman!' Bakugo sputtered, eyes popping out incredulously.

'Well, I AM going to be the next Recovery Girl!' Shizuku huffed. 'Satisfied?!'

'Hah! I'm gonna surpass All-Might and be the richest Hero in the world!'

'Think of something original because anyone 5 years younger than All-Might thought the same as you and they haven't even gotten THAT far.' Shizuku scoffed, earning her Bakugo's comical ire. 'All-Might's in a league of his own.'

'What was that?!'

'You can't even defeat me!' Shizuku smiled and going mockingly-haughty mafia donna mode. 'If you can't even defeat me, a doctor in a fight, you can only dream of that in your bed!'

'What wazzat?!'

'Oi oi! Cut it out you two!' the teacher cried before a fight can break out.

xxx

After school...

"Well, I got myself an appointment with those guys, I gotta go but first..." Shizuku took out her phone and began typing in a mail after writing the contact name.

On her Contact List were the real names of the heroes in question, nobody'd suspect 'Yagi Toshinori' is frigging All-Might.

**To: Yagi Toshinori**  
**Subject: Sludge Villain**

**Yagi-san, you're near the area. **  
**He's lurking in the sewers below, **  
**7 meters away NE from where you are.**

And send.

Well, good deed done for the day, she went out to buy some snacks.

She was a frequenter of a Taiyaki Shop, buying the chocolate and custard-filled one each. Azuki's too sweet for her.

'Oi Shizuku!' Shizuku inwardly groaned as she turned to look at Bakugo.

'What, another fight? You know you never win.' Shizuku sighed. 'Aaaand no time today.'

'Huh? That's weird you always have time every day!'

'Mom's fiancee is coming to visit so I have to freshen up.' upon seeing her classmate's face...it was Bakugo.

'Che! Wait...fiancee?' Bakugo blinked as he thought, "Divorce? Widow?"

'Well, its option 1.'

'I didn't say anything yet!'

'Its obvious by how you look alone.' Shizuku snorted. 'Let's just say temptations can change even a good man. So mom chucked my dad off thru Divorce before I was even born.'

'That's one short marriage.' Bakugo snorted.

'Actually, its one and a half year actually...dad fell into bad company who introduced him to High-Stakes Gambling...and took to borrowing off of Loan Sharks to sustain his new hobby.' Shizuku snorted. 'Fun didn't last long, fell into debt with the sharks, and to avoid dying, passed on the debt to mom but mom was faster since she found out and Divorced him in all eyes of the law and the only thing left, is his signature. When he was drunk, a lawyer tricked him into signing it back in the US so with proper paperwork even the sharks can't refute, the rest is history.'

Shizuku had to do ad lib due to secrets.

'Heee...that's fucked up, man.' Bakugo frowned as he followed her a bit. 'How are you even sure this new guy is better?'

'Beats me where and when mom met him...but if he's just as bad, I can always activate a hidden genetic illness as payback.'

Bakugo paused.

'Wait, what?' he gaped at her as Shizuku sported a dark smile.

'They say Doctors are the scariest people...we should be as while we know how to save lives, we also know how to make life hell.' Shizuku purred. 'My Healing Flames trigger Cellular Division to heal injuries via Activation. Buuut I can always do 'too much' and it'll be Cellular Destruction resulting in Necrosis...or I can activate genetic illnesses the body inherited and make it worse within five minutes...or supercharge one's Quirk to out-of-control...or I can trigger an Auto-Immunity disorder...so many things to do with one simple word, no?'

Bakugo sweated nervously.

Being the smart guy he was, he effing understood the ramifications of Shizuku's Quirk. 'Is that why you took to fists? Hell, half of that can get you arrested.'

'Yup. I use my fists as compensation unless I'm given the free movement by those who knows what I can truly do.' Shizuku told him cheerfully in a cutesy girl pose. 'I did say I'm Recovery Girl's successor aren't I~? Some Pro-Heroes know my Quirk and gave me offers while keeping an eye on me at the same time.'

'Well, if that fiancee ends up in hospital, I know who to look at at least.' Bakugo snorted.

'I can always trigger you to sweat buckets and be your own suicide bomber...'


	3. School Insight and Boys being Boys

School Insight and Boys being Boys

Come January...

Days after School Break, was the Entrance Exams.

Shizuku came in her school uniform, save for the fact that she wore lace-up boots.

'Well, here we are.' she mused.

Even though she applied for the Written Mock Exams and wrote what her Quirk can do - but not its full scope - she was NOT exempt from the Practical Exams as she hoped. Hell, she can't even bring weapons with her!

"Humm...good thing I took on Martial Arts as a precaution growing up and learned from Fon years ago." she thought as she sorely missed the Arcobaleno who used to be a constant in her life. Sure in other lives, she has had different Guardians but...its not just the same.

Stupid being a Trinisette.

There was even one century where they were all alone as there was no one strong enough to bond with them, making for quite, a lonely century that Byakuran ensured he finds her and Tsuna fast and basically 'arranged' cohabitation because loneliness ate away hard. Being with fellow Skies eased the pain somehow.

So upon settling down in the Auditorium...Present Mic told them the specs of the Practical Exams.

During the practical exam, candidates conduct mock battles in replica urban settings. Examinees are given ten minutes to use their Quirks to immobilize robotic villains in order to score points depending on the robot's point value. The more points one examinee earns, the higher their chance is to get accepted into U.A. High.

Candidates are not allowed to fight other candidates. Doing so results in disqualification. Students hailing from the same middle school are placed in different testing areas to avoid potential cooperation.

They'll be in 'city blocks' with Villain Bots that have specific amount of points. But Arena Traps are worthless despite...difficulty levels.

At least, 50 points is the passing mark and a number of villain bots are limited...and acceptance rates is only 79 this year.

In Japan, there's only four schools that train Heroes. They are also the schools with the least number of students.

And in Hero Classes alone, only 17 per class. Even then only 1% ever actually make it to Pro-Herohood. The rest, drop out as standards are very strict.

Shizuku relied on Cloud Flames to give herself superhuman strength and durability, knowing where exactly, the 3-pointers are while doing Rescue and Healing, earning herself 30 per Villain Points and Rescue Points. The idea came from Hibari Kyoya who uses his flames in such a manner, being the fighting maniac that he was.

She also made a friend in a girl she rescued when an Arena Trap got activated.

But...

Fate acts in funny ways.

Thus, at school...

'Oh! it's you!' the girl chimed. 'I'm glad we're in the same class.' she stated happily upon seeing Shizuku.

'Same here.' said Shizuku kindly. 'Fate works in funny ways.' "Or rather, not!"

The staff knows what they're damn doing.

High grades aside, the people in this room are the future solely for ability...but not names for now...

They all have great promise in offense and defense, stealth and support. This room contains a well-meshed army of students...assuming they don't drop out, that is. And some are relatives of pro-heroes even.

She made inward pointed glances at Iida Tenya, the 4th Generation Ingenium and Todoroki Shouto, the son of Endeavor.

From behind a small closet behind the teacher's desk, Eraserhead, a.k.a Aizawa Shouta watched the class.

He was rather looking forward to seeing how much he can mess with them, as he once expelled a whole class last year...for being idiots.

Some needed some work, others needs further judgment...then there's 'Yuni-chan'.

Recovery Girl and All-Might told him the identity of Yuni-chan since she was in his class.

The girl was a pro...as a frigging child. Or rather, had the attitude of a pro when normally, youngsters are eager to prove themselves and cause more trouble than they're worth. She stayed put in the tent, cooked, sat put again and waited for injured to come and when Villains came, she used a metal staff given to her by NightEye as a weapon to defeat the Villains and eagerly drugged them to the gills with Quirk Suppressants that it took months in Tartarus but even then...they're still drugged daily via food anyway!

She got daily visitations from Recovery Girl since, and her attitude impressed the old biddy. Especially with if used 'the right way', she's basically the deadliest person in class with just a touch. Recovery Girl would tell him that the scariest people on Earth, are always Medics and Shizuku is basically the scariest medic alive if she reached her full potential. She can make one's medical life hell on a whim it was good she grew up with a good attentive mother and NightEye keeping an eye on the pair for reasons the man never said.

But said old biddy was worried because 'Sometimes, she has eyes that look so old. Eyes that saw plenty like we have. No child should have such eyes and it worries me.'

Indeed, its worrying. Her Profile ID says it all. Sure she smiled for the camera...but a lot of teachers remarked 'she looked old'!

xxx

Quirk Apprehension Test...

Aizawa twitched.

Shizuku was easily the Top Girl in class, while followed by Yaoyorozu, an ojousama from a rich family but shockingly has a great condition he'd never expect an ojousama to have, then Todoroki and Bakugo. Top Four in the class. The others, need some work...

He went to call his student after class, when the day ended.

'You called, sensei?' Shizuku asked Aizawa as she entered his office.

'Aa. I was among the few privy to your identity and Quirk.' said Aizawa. 'Because something foul is afoot but sadly, we have no way of figuring out hows, whys, and whens.' he said. 'But we'll get to that later. We've gotten very creative in improvising since stuff always happens.' he said. 'So are you truly a student, or one with a special function?'

'...a little bit of both, you can say.' said Shizuku, her eyes glowing. 'All For One is rebuilding as we speak. If worst comes to worst, I have permission to use the scarier aspects of my Quirk, provided I justify it afterwards with a Written Report.' she sighed. 'This ability can commit murder after all and make it look normal.'

'Hey, any doctor worth their salt can tell you know.' Aizawa snorted. 'They can tell if cancer progressed normally or too abnormally-fast or something. Have a little faith.'

'Well, some aren't worth their degree.' Shizuku snorted. 'I had to go undercover as a kid since who'd suspect a kid? Not in dangerous settings I assure you. I had to weed out those abusing their positions and extorting customers or worse, medical patients. Then after I get incriminating stuff...let's just say losing their licenses is the least of their worries.'

'Oi, you're not another Hawks, are you?' Aizawa frowned. The man was once his student and yet...

'Ah, heard of him...nope. The HPSC is not behind me and my backer hated their guts for Hawks-san's situation since he's basically shanghai-ed into it whether he likes it or not. So my backer protects me by keeping me anonymous otherwise I'd be just like him.' Shizuku quipped. 'I rarely ever get jobs for obvious reasons but hey, its stuff I'll do someday anyway.'

'So what is your purpose to be a hero, if ever? I get 'I wanna be like All-Might', or fame, money, and family pressure all the time it tends to get redundant. I want something original next.' said Aizawa. 'I had a talk with your classmates, one day at a time, I saved you for last on purpose.'

'My purpose as a Hero, huh?' Shizuku mused. 'Truthfully I have no selfish reasons and wanting for nothing. My mom and I are financially-secure for the rest of our lives though mom went to get a job out of boredom anyway. As a Healer, no doubt everyone expected that I'll be the dead weight in crisis and stuff as enemies will gun for my kind first as culling off the support, the fighters go down fast kind of logic.' she explained. 'Well, I suppose I should teach the world why we doctors are the scariest on earth if well-motivated, no? I scared Bakugo enough back in Junior High as it is...and we're strong in our own way as long as we're creative enough. You don't have to be All-Might level to prove your worth as a Hero but on what you can do and what and how you think a hero should be.'

"T-this girl..." Aizawa twitched as Shizuku went Mafia Donna smile on him. 'Hooo? Then what?'

'A hero is someone who gives hope. The light that shines on darkness and hold out their hand to those in that darkness who wanted hope to get away from the pits. That's what a Hero should be. But society has other ideas when thinking of that person, leaning more into social media aspects of ideas.' said Shizuku. 'So far only one person fit that bill. No one else so I want to be the second person to do it. He isn't young forever after all...but still, better find someone young because you're not around forever.'

'Sounds easy enough, but hard to actually do.' Aizawa smirked. 'At least I heard something different from you.' he said. 'But All-Might might be happy to know what you think.'

'I am here.' Shizuku uttered All-Might's quote. 'His ever famous quote when he rescues victims. How do you think victims feel when he arrives with that quote with a wide smile on his face while they're helpless? Its psychological positive impact on the victims he rescues...while it inspires fear and 'oh, fuck me sideways' from Villains.' Aizawa raised an eyebrow from her choice language. He wondered if being classmates with Bakugo was a negative influence. 'Two words inspire both feelings. He's basically the Pillar of Heroes and the shinigami to Villains...but one can't deny the guy's rich and famous, the materialistic goals everyone else focused on. While practicality is good and all as living in Japan is expensive, that does not inspire society in a good way at all. It leads to Villain Growth.'

'Villain Growth?' Aizawa frowned.

'Hero-Killer Stain is still around isn't he?' Aizawa's eyes went flinty. 'He only ever respected All-Might as a true hero and sees other heroes behind as garbage for wanting fame and money instead of inspiring hope. He goes around with that mindset, testing heroes for their spirit as heroes. Those who fail always die while those who survives him is left alone but depending on their answer, a little beat-up to either maimed for life. A twisted form of Vigilantism but he attacks heroes, not villains. He is aware that the light of hope cannot be around forever, thus is looking for someone like All-Might as well. There are other villains with his mindset as well and may have encountered heroes that failed them and crushed their trust in Heroes, leading to this brand of hatred and villainy.' said Shizuku softly.

'Youth these days is influenced negatively and a vicious cycle too...that their futures will be cut short because of that hatred. We can only blame their upbringing as kids for that. Heck, in my junior high school, kids my age are biasedly treated based on how 'cool' their Quirks are that there's a social hierarchy there and bullying rampant no thanks to teachers of all people so I'd say you have them to blame for Bakugo's mindset for three years that Elementary School disciplining went to the trash can. I'd say you and the other teachers have work to do to keep everyone else from being killed by the Hero-Killer.' Shizuku sighed. 'I've lost count how many kids came to me for bullying and healing, all injured and as Class Rep back then I've lost count how many fights I had to break up. Ask Bakugo-kun for that since I had to stop him too many times.'

'Well, we'll think about that, Yuni.' said Aizawa. 'By the way, is that your Hero name? It sounds more like a pet name.'

'Nah...its a code name back in my jobs and its untraceable. My Hero Name is something else.' Shizuku smiled. 'Hero names are always based on powers or character as a person. Call it being unique.'

'Ah, speaking of Class Rep, we haven't decided that yet...off you go.'

xxx

That day, teachers from the hero classes gathered to listen to recordings of student interviews to catch 'personality red flags' to deal with it as soon as possible within three years.

When they came to some recordings, they separated those with good motivations and those with red flags.

'Humm...we have about 35% good ones and 65% red flags out of 34 students in heroics classes.' said Nezu as they listened to all recordings regarding students' motivations to be a hero. 'We need to nip some problems in the bud, too.'

'And lastly, about Yuni-chan...you're saving her for last on purpose, Aizawa.' said Recovery Girl.

'Yeah. Everyone else is boring and concerning, so I'm saving her for last.' Aizawa grinned as he played their conversation earlier...

'Uweee...that kiddo is something else.' Yamada croaked, wide-eyed when the recording is over.

'Well...wow.' Kayama whistled. 'Is that what a kid should say?' she asked incredulously.

'That girl is sometimes too old beyond her age.' Shuzenji shook her head.

'I had no idea even a _Villain_ **likes me**.' said Yagi, astonished in his true form. A slender man*. 'I thought I'm universally-hated by Villains!'

'Stain is just weird.' said Kan. 'But this is food for thought. How many people have been crushed by our alumni just for influencing their own popularities in the media, turning them into anti-heroes?'

'Yes, I'm worried about that too.' said Ishiyama, shaking his head in dismay. 'Heroes actually produce Villains...we have to stop this somehow.'

'But hey man, I hate to admit this but being a Hero doesn't pay much.' said Yamada morosely. 'Sure we save the day but we spend our cash on meds, y'know? And being beat-up for doing our jobs is expensive. Ouch. Shouldn't we teach these kids the reality of what being a hero is?' he said. 'I do side jobs as a DJ and a Teacher just to live normally while saving up for med bills. Ain't you guys the same?'

Some teachers got comical arrows that pierced them hard for that.

'Oi oi, that could actually discourage them from the job...though I agree but still, I have my own worries about that.' said Snipe.

'Well, as teachers we should nip such problems in the bud early on.' said Nezu. 'We will soon have a game-plan in taking care of our red flags. But until then, school activities continue as usual. I will write a program to be followed to deal with this 65%. Its just a guideline, but you guys are to do it your way, and go Plus Ultra as we cannot fail these children as their previous teachers, even their own parents horribly failed them.' he shook his head in disapproval. 'Unbelievable.'

'Its our turn to do these kids right, I say we do it.' said Ectoplasm. 'Maybe if we did go about this the right way, it can also potentially influence their future parenting skills in rearing the next generation. I agree, we're not around forever.'

'While I prepare guidelines, you teachers should also think of your own methods as well.' Nezu advised. 'For you are closer to the children than I am.'

xxx

After Battle Training from All-Might...

This class was not just for battle experience but to also show their peers what they can do, and earn respect in class.

That was the true purpose of this test, All-Might thought. He paired up the students based on ability after having them wear their costumes provided by a Support Company.

At the Locker Rooms...

Well, comparisons began immediately.

At the boys, comparison was based on how great their body looks in terms of muscle. At the girls' side...same...but with shape issues.

Mina, Momo and Shizuku easily fit the 'sexy category'.

'Oi Mineta, you don't eavesdrop into the walls listening to girls!' Iida scolded.

'Women compare sizes at this age...' Mineta drooled, already changed into his costume. 'Its always hard to tell a girl's figure due to uniforms so comparison comes in the Locker Rooms!'

'I think you're a bit late about that!' Kaminari laughed, 'Comparison happened ages ago on Aizawa-sensei's Quirk Test!'

'WHAT?!'

'Hagakure's invisible so nobody can really tell, but we got three hot girls in class!' Sero grinned. 'Its Ashido, Midoriya and Yaoyorozu!'

'Yeah, we scored the best lookin' gals right?' Kaminari cheered.

'NOOO! You guys could have told me they made comparisons last week!' Mineta wailed. 'Aren't I your comrade?! Who has the best sizes? Who?!'

'In boobs-wise its Ashido...she's easily an E-Cup!' Kaminari grinned with thumbs-up as the boys froze. 'Yaoyorozu and Midoriya are D-cups...by the way, its Midoriya-chan who made sizes.' he said. 'She said Asui-chan and Uraraka-chan are a C and Jirou's a B.'

'I can't believe you guys!' Iida wailed, waving his arms in frantic robotic motions. 'You're perving on your female classmates!'

'This is nuts.' Bakugo scoffed. 'What's the deal about sizes and letters anyway?'

'Its about appeal, supposedly.' said Aoyama. 'Women these days base sizes on BWH you know? Bust, Waist and Hip.' he lectured. 'Those three sizes determine how they can attract future boyfriends and husbands according to my Maman. They shine based on those sizes!'

'Talk about superficial and ridiculous.' Tokoyami huffed. 'I aim for personality. What is beauty if what's within is poison and thorns? Its rare to find a genuinely lovely flower among beauties nowadays.'

'That's right too.' said Aoyama. 'Maman would tell me to find true flowers to bring home one day!'

'What about you guys?' Sato asked. 'Personality or looks?'

'Hush! They're comparing costumes!' Mineta hissed as he pressed his ears on the walls.

xxx

Later...

Yup, nobody can see Hagakure but eyes fell on the girls.

Momo's costume is basically a revealing crimson leotard and boots that go downward with the two utility belts wide enough to conceal her hips. Reason for this is she needs skin exposure without going into R-Rated territory for her Quirk, sporting a sexy but thick, athletic build...due to the fact she eats a lot for her Quirk as well.

Mina has a very shapely-curvy body, her costume would make her a better fit in Women's Wrestling Federation. Her costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned.

Ochako's is very slender and petite but has impressive shape that went well with being an hourglass. Her costume is something out of a space-inspired anime show, but at least with originality. Her hero costume consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs, and two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands, matching the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots and a belt around her waist a circle embedded into the centre where the two pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color.

Asui has a very frail build, with large hands and feet...considering she's a frog. Her costume is also very froggy. Her hero costume is a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, a tan-colored glove on each hand with a large buckle on each wrist-guard, and two matching belts, one above her breasts, a strap at either side going around her shoulders, and one around her waist, little green dots embedded into it all the way round. Two black lines run all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she wears tight black boots with markings in the shape of a V on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frogs' toes on her feet. She wears a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side.

Jirou dresses like what one would expect out of a punk rockster, and her all-black costume hid her shape more than flaunt it. Mineta lampshaded on it, earning him a world of pain from the girl.

Shizuku's costume was all-white, accented with orange. Her hat was inspired out of a button mushroom with two thick orange lines at the side with golden tassels, strapped to her chin comfortably and covering her forehead. She has an orange mantle with a chinese collar and platinum-white pauldrons just enough to cover her shoulders, and silver arm protectors that sembled whats she wore in her first life, but has lily patterns on the armor accessories. Flowing from her back, are six wide orange straps instead of a cape linked to her mantle. But her hat has the Giglio Nero symbol and kept an applicable tattoo on her face. The rest of her outfit is a very form-fitting white, long-sleeved bodysuit and a dark orange utility belt around her waist. The yellow-orange color accent into the leotard went from her neckline straight to the crotch area. Her thighs have utility belts as well, designed to have tasers! On her feet are dark-orange boots with white lace.

'WOW!'

'The girls are gorgeous!'

'Ohoho! The kids look cool though some can use some work.' said Kayama-sensei as she got the white board and camera ready.

'Alright! All you kids line up here by the white board for a full-body photo for your school profile, photos of you in your costumes before we proceed, Midnight-sensei will be the one taking the pictures and updating your school profile!' said Yagi-sensei. 'Then we can proceed to Battle Simulations!'

'By the way Midoriya-chan, why straps and not a cape?' Asui asked Shizuku, picking up a strap near her.

'Oh these? They're **Capture Weapons, see**?' Shizuku chirped cheerfully, while restraining Mineta into a mummy for trying to touch her butt. Nearby boys popped their eyes out upon seeing the straps move and wrap Mineta up. 'Also useful for Villains...'

'Ahhh, very effective-kero.' Asui nodded in amusement.

'Yup, we should be near her just incase.' said Jirou darkly, glaring at Mineta.

'Dude, is that a diaper?! Kyahahaha!' Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero guffawed at Mineta's er...waist-down...

'ITS NOT A DIAPER BUT THEY MESSED UP MY COSTUME! I WANT IT REDESIGNED!' Mineta wailed in despair.

* * *

A:N-

1*- Considering Shizuku's abilities and All-Might's body slightly compromised in his rehab years due to gaining a 'shortened intestine', he had to rely on very-enhanced IV Drips courtesy of Cloud Flames and Sun Flames to activate his body into healing by absorbing all nutrients, until he's safe to eat solids again, hence his form while in Canon, he's a skeletal ghost in body.


	4. Representative Elections

Representative Elections

All-Might temporarily stopping Hero Work to teach in UA caused an uproar in all of Japan.

Moreover, students find themselves harassed on the way to school in a bid to root out those in Hero Classes.

For Shizuku who comes 15 minutes before bell and asked questions,

'Oh sorry, we can't talk about that.' she said with a bright, sweet smile while speaking in very formal keigo. 'A VIP is in school after all and thus, All-Might-sensei is treated as such. Try catching him after school though.'

'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!' the Reporters whined, eyes popping out of their sockets. 'We stalk here for days and we can't catch him!'

Impossible because the man literally flies out of the school roof like a rocket!

"There, I have media exposure now." Shizuku thought. "Now those guys will know where I am soon enough."

Sure enough, elsewhere in Japan...

25 years old Kudou Reiji, a wealthy businessman working in a Company for Medicine watched the news later that day in the Morning News Hero Network.

His phone rang. On his Caller ID was Shirabuki Kaito.

'Hai?'

/Tsuna-chan~/

'Ah, Byakuran, see the news this morning?'

/Yup! Found Yuni-chan! Never thought she'd try out for Heroics though...what possessed her?/ Byakuran wondered aloud.

'Beats me, probably from family reasons.' said Tsuna. 'Let's hack the City Hall so we can visit! When are you available?'

/This sunday, why?/

'Humm, I'll have to clear out my Sunday Sched then!' said Tsuna cheerfully. 'Paperwork can wait!'

xxx

'Its a ruckus outside, its hard to get in here!' Mina complained.

'No kidding, those guys are so invasive!' Iida scowled.

'It was tough.' said Todoroki, being Endeavor's son.

'I had a hard time squeezing in I literally had to climb onto the walls...I'm just glad security didn't ring on me!' Mineta griped.

'You have a school ID, of course Security won't ring on you.' Mezo pointed out.

'All-Might-sensei teaching sure is a big-time thing huh?' Momo mused thoughtfully.

'Actually, its a bad thing.' Shizuku drawled as all eyes on her, wide-eyed and bulging.

'BAD THING?!' everyone howled.

'Whyyyy?!'

'He's one of our coolest teachers!'

'Think of it this way...' Shizuku sighed. 'He's famous worldwide. Strength. Ability. Charisma. Popularity. He's top-notch in all traits. As a teacher, he is highly expected to pop out heroes with all four traits maxed-out to 100%. Pressure is thus on him in a demanding way.' she explained. 'So teachers will rain hell on us to fulfill this expectation or the media will roast us alive.' she pointed out. 'On our end, other rival schools will expect a lot out of us and if we meet in school functions, they'll go all out on us and no holding back, thinking we're super-strong under All-Might-sensei's teachings. Thus our two classes of A and B are under insane pressure. But the one under the worst pressure is sensei.'

'Indeed...so don't expect us teachers to go easy on you.' said Aizawa, going in class. 'Homeroom's starting! Sit down!'

Upon the students sitting down...

'Good work on yesterday's training. I already have your grades here.' said Aizawa, putting a wad of papers on the desk. 'You all have a lot of growing up to do. Now, starting homeroom business...'

"Is it another brutal pop quiz?!"

'...today, you'll pick your Class Representative!'

'SUDDENLY, A NORMAL SCHOOL THING!' the kids gasped out.

In normal schools, Class Reps do mundane tasks so nobody wants to do it.

But in a Hero School like UA...its another thing entirely. It means you're to be the leader of the next generation!

So almost everyone raised their hands.

Except for Todoroki and Shizuku.

'I'd like to do it.' said Jirou.

'In my administration all girls will show 30cm of thighs!' Mineta cried, earning him a literal tongue-lashing from Asui.

'I wanna be president! Lemme do it!' Kirishima howled excitedly.

'This position is made for me!' Aoyama purred flirtatiously.

'I wanna be a leader~!' Mina squealed.

'Sensei please pick me!' Momo gushed out.

So it was essentially...self-volunteering, to Aizawa's annoyance yet once doesn't volunteer, he noted since this one was already a Class Rep once. Its fine, its good to give others chances. Its bad being a glory hog and all. But Todoroki clearly isn't interested about being Class Rep, he noted.

'Ahn? Shizuku you ain't volunteering?' Bakugo blinked. 'Its weird since you did the job for three years.'

'I've been one for three effing years with you in my class for three straight years, I want to retire!' Shizuku scoffed. 'Someone else should be the Rep next.'

'Hah, then in that case I'm volunteering!' Bakugo chirped.

'Just be sure the teachers won't depose you.' Shizuku snorted.

'Quiet down everyone!' Iida cried, banging his hands on his desk to shut everyone up. 'Leading the many is a heavy responsibility!' he chided as he took on his usual uptight, serious expression while waving his arms robotically. 'But ambition does not equate to ability! This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents! If this is a Democracy, I put forward the motion that our true leader must be selected by ELECTION!' at the same time raising his hand, volunteering himself!

'THIS IS A CLASSROOM NOT A CONGRESS!' everybody yelled, the tsukkomi to bokke and in this case, Iida was the bokke as indeed, its a classroom not a congress. But its also right that Class Reps are chosen by votes.

'Iida-chan, we hardly know each other enough to build that kinda trust to get votes.' Asui pointed out.

'And everyone will just vote for themselves!' Kirishima pointed out.

'That is precisely why everyone must earn the most votes so a person chosen is indeed best suited for the job!' said Iida. 'Will you allow this, sensei?!'

'Sure, just make it quick.' said Aizawa, slipping into his sleeping bag.

So all names are written on the board...with Shizuku asking her name to be erased out of 'wanting retirement'.

'EHHH?!'

'I'm Class Rep for three years! So yes I'm retiring so erase my name on the board!' so Momo erased her name...and everyone else began pointing fingers at who they like instead.

For the boy's side, it was a tough decision while for the girls, Momo was the Female Rep.

'MAKE IT QUICK ALREADY!' Aizawa yelled. 'You only got five minutes before your next class!'

'Voting will get us nowhere! I'll Decide on your Male Rep!' Momo gasped out. 'It's Present Mic-sensei's class next!'

Thus she wrote traits on the board.

Organizational Skills  
Communication Skills  
Motivational Skills  
Delegating Skills  
Always Seeing the Positive  
Charismatic  
Creativity  
Trustworthiness  
Responsibility  
Feedback  
Commitment  
Flexibility

'I want all boys to write down on paper how you see these traits! The one who gives me the best answers will score the job!' Momo declared.

'EHHHH?!'

'Uwa that's Yaomomo for you!' Jirou gasped in amazement.

'That's our girl leader!' Mina beamed as Momo blushed at the praise.

'A-anyway, you got ten minutes to decide! I'll go out and ask Present Mic-sensei for an extension, we're scrapped for time!' and Momo scampered out of class.

'Well, this is gonna be fun.' Tooru grinned. 'Promoting yourself this way...I never heard of this method!'

'I'll say, I haven't thought such a thing was possible.' said Asui. 'Saves us time too.'

'I hope its a good one.' Jirou grunted at the idea of Mineta being Male Rep. Really, shorter skirts? That's basically declaring they're to go to school on microminis! She dreaded the idea and only Tooru's safe!

And so, Present Mic came in, cackling.

'You guys sure look constipated! Lighten up, yeah?' he snorted as Aizawa's bag zipped open. 'Ten minutes to promote oneself as leader is one tough job, you're a scary girl Yaoyorozu!'

'Homeroom Time is too short for this.' Momo sighed. 'So I suggested this way instead.'

And so...the boys gave her their papers.

Momo read them all while the class is in bated breath.

But she was stuck on two papers while other papers...are in the trash bin!

"WHOSE are THOSE?!" the class wondered while the boys save for Todoroki are sweating buckets.

'...Iida-san, Todoroki-san, your answers are _equally very good_...so let's decide this the fair way.' said Momo. 'Jankenpon! The one who scores 5 first, wins! Come up at front for your match!'

'Huh? What's their answers? Lemme see?' Present Mic asked as Momo gave him the papers while the two boys stood up to go at front.

'M-May the best man win!' said Iida nervously while Todoroki looked blank.

In just as blank expression, he asked, '...how do you play it?'

Silent Beat.

'EEEEEEHHHHH?!'

'WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KINDA BOCCHAMA?!'

'WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, EVEN BOCCHAMAS KNOW HOW TO PLAY JANKENPON!'

'WHAT ROCK DO YOU LIVE UNDER?!'

After Todoroki was taught how, it was a vicious battle and it took several minutes just to score a point!

'Hahahaha! This is more exciting Shouta! You got the most fun class, I'm darn jealous!' Present Mic howled in laughter as Aizawa prepared to leave.

'Tell me the results later OK? I got class...' and he left, thinking, "How the hell did choosing Class Reps end in this?"

Later that morning, it was Todoroki who won.

xxx

Lunch Time...

'This morning was exciting isn't it~' said Ochako as their class sat together for lunch.

'Yeah, Homeroom's usually so brutal but Yaoyorozu made it fun!' said Kaminari.

'Todoroki's now Male Class Rep huh? What'll you...' Aoyama asked when the alarms rang.

SECURITY LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BROKEN. a female computer voice spoke. PLEASE PROCEED TO EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.

'What's Security Level 3?!'

'It means somebody's broken the school barriers! We're invaded!'

'Yeah it never happened in my entire three years, only today!'

Chaos ensued.

"Saa Momo-san, Todoroki-san, what will you two do?" Shizuku chuckled as she stayed behind on purpose, already knowing the cause why but concealed herself using Illusions. However, the two did not do anything, being too rule-abiding people...she thought they have lots more to work on.

She mailed the Principal regarding what she saw.

xxx

'A man did this according to intel.' said Nezu grimly as his fellow heroes watched the disintegrated barrier. 'Just one touch, and this is the result. He aimed to get information but I'm one step ahead of him thanks to our Eyes. I managed to do Info Lockdown on our systems and unleashed all my viruses.' he grinned darkly.

'Did the cameras catch anything?' Kayama-sensei wondered.

'Sadly, the camera's shot. Literally.' said Snipe, taking out a damaged camera. 'We better ask the reporters on who their helper is and their actions caused a schoolwide panic in the cafeteria. This cannot be overlooked.' he grumbled.

'I agree, the students thought we're invaded.' said Ishiyama. 'Well, _technically_ we are...'

'Media these days are impossible.'

'We'll make a statement to the media after we speak to the reporters.' said Nezu. 'Ishiyama-sensei, rebuild our barrier.'

'OK!'

xxx

After school...

'Midoriya, can we talk?' Todoroki asked Shizuku subtly by passing her by. 'Library.'

And so...

'What do you like to talk about, Todoroki-kun?' Shizuku asked him.

'...what's it like being a Class Representative?' he asked her. 'I only volunteered out of obligation and expectation but I have no idea where to even start.' he admitted. 'And you have three years of experience I felt I can count on you for ideas.'

'I see...well, here's what I usually do but do this in your own way and style since Bakugo knows my methodologies...'


End file.
